


More Than Your Expectations

by averyverymary



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyverymary/pseuds/averyverymary
Summary: You seek comfort from your dear friend, Ignis.





	More Than Your Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda self-insert because I’ve been through this situation way too many times to count (minus being comforted by someone like Ignis lmao). But I hope this comforts people who are going through something similar.
> 
> I’ve tried to keep it fluffy. I’ve needed a break from writing smut, to be honest.
> 
> Please enjoy. Know that you are loved, and you always do your best every day.

You burst into his house, sobbing loudly. Ignis looked up from the newspaper he was reading. “Ah, what…”

“I-Ignis, I-I’m sorry… b-but I just needed a f-friend to talk to.”

He placed his newspaper aside, and wordlessly allowed you to come into his arms.

“Now, tell me. What’s wrong?”

“I can’t do this anymore, Ignis. I just… I can’t do this anymore,” you sobbed. “M-My mom told me I was a failure. That I wouldn’t ever amount to anything in life… just because I didn’t know what I wanted to do with my life.”

Ignis gently held you close to his body, patting your back lovingly. “Even if everything is against you, I will always be by your side. You are doing very well, darling. I’m so proud of you. You’ve done more than enough. You do your best each day.”

Tears streamed down your face, and you clung to his shirt, staining it with your tears.

“T-Thank you, Ignis. T-Thank you… so much.”

“You are welcome.”


End file.
